


Chaleur humaine

by malurette



Category: Spirou et Fantasio
Genre: Fireplaces, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sharing Body Heat, Smut, canadian shack cliché
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perdus au milieu de nulle part, une cabane au milieu du blizzard, une cheminée au moins pour se tenir chaud, et du temps à tuer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaleur humaine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [À la vie à la mort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361134) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Chaleur humaine  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Spirou et Fantasio  
>  **Couple :** Fantasio x Spirou (ou l’inverse ?)  
>  **Genre :** _lime_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de beaucoup de monde chez Dupuis, mais pas de moi et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Spirou - Spirou/Fantasio - Sexe devant une cheminée - Est-ce qu’il y a besoin d’en dire plus ? - 11 décembre - round #02 » - (décembre ‘08) sur KinkEnStock  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 1000

« Au sommaire de notre émission aujourd’hui, retrouvez Spirou et Fantasio perdus dans le Grand Nord canadien, dans le blizzard qui plus est au milieu d’un reportage en train de tourner au vinaigre. Ah ben non forcément si on est perdus, nos lecteurs auront du mal à nous retrouver. Mais qu’est-ce qu’on est encore venus faire dans cette galère !!  
\- Un reportage sur le changement climatique et on a découvert au passage un vilain trafic.  
\- Oui ben ça je sais merci ! Mais pourquoi a-t-on accepté ce reportage aussi pourri à la base...  
\- Les factures à payer.  
\- Ah ouais. Le chauffage et tout. Ce monde est mal fait !! »

La situation n’est certes pas brillante. Et comme fait exprès, ils sont à court de vaccin anti-froid made in Champignac.

Coup de chance, sur leur route avant de mourir gelés, ils ont trouvé une cabane vide mais aussi hospitalière que possible vues les conditions : une cheminée et une provision de bois de chauffe suffisante, une seule couverture qui traîne dans un coin. 

Et Fantasio trouve encore moyen de râler :  
« Je vois ça d’ici : ‘va falloir se serrer à deux sous cette couverture pour se tenir chaud, le stress de mourir perdus au milieu de nulle part si cette fichue tempête ne se calme pas va faire monter la tension, il va faire de plus en plus froid, et une chose menant à l’autre on va finir par baiser. »

Spirou, sans un mot, étale la couverture par terre devant la cheminée et entreprend de construire un feu. Il n’ouvre la bouche que pour demander à lui emprunter son briquet.  
« Rends-toi utile, fumeur de pipe ! »

Pendant que Fantasio s’étrangle sur le sous-entendu salace qu’il a cru déceler là-dedans – mais enfin non, c’est _Spirou_ , il ne peut pas penser à mal en disant ça, c’est donc forcément dans l’imagination de Fantasio que ça se passe ! - Spirou ôte ses fringues mouillées et l’adjoint d’en faire autant.

Spip disparaît dans un coin, cherchant sans doute s’il n’y aurait pas des noix ou n’importe quoi d’autre à manger bien planqué dans un coin de la cabane.

En un rien de temps, le feu a pris. Un sacré coup de chance, reconnaît Fantasio, d’avoir trouvé une réserve de bois bien sec, soigneusement abrité et pas exposé à la tempête qui se déchaîne.   
Mais Spirou, à genoux devant la cheminée, le regarde en souriant comme si rien de terrible ne se passait, prenant la cabane providentielle et le bois et peut-être les réserves de survie que Spip trouvera comme acquis, comme si c’était normal d’avoir autant de chance. (Le pire, c’est que c’est vrai. Fantasio peut accumuler tuile sur tuile, la chance sourit toujours à Spirou.)

Les ombres et les reflets du feu soulignent le corps du jeune homme bien entretenu.

« Allons, viens donc ! »

Fantasio en reste interdit. Spirou a forcément compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Si ce n’est pas une invitation, ça, qu’est-ce ? Mais en même temps, ça lui semble impossible.

Spirou rit de son embarras :

« He bien ! Qu’est-ce que tu attends, encore ? Est-ce qu’il y a besoin d’en dire plus ? Si tu sais d’avance qu’on va en finir là, pourquoi faire des chichis ? »

Ses yeux luisent dans la pénombre, eux aussi éclairés et réfléchissant les flammes. Un reste d’humidité lui colle à la peau, rappelant que bientôt, si tout se passe comme il le croit, ils seront tous deux couverts de sueur.

Fantasio franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparent d’une démarche mal assurée, comme dans un rêve, et vient s’allonger à ses côtés juste dans le cercle de chaleur. Pas trop près, assez pour qu’il fasse bon, avoir chaud sans pour autant se brûler la peau.

Spirou a pris juste, avant, le temps de fouiller ses poches, d’y pêcher un mouchoir – humide et froid de la neige – en prévision, histoire de se nettoyer quand ils auront fini, pour éviter de salir la couverture s’ils veulent effectivement y dormir.

Devant cette prévoyance, Fantasio cherche quelque chose de sérieux à dire, pour tromper sa gêne et remarque :

« Ça n’est pas très sage, de brûler autant de calories quand on crève déjà de froid et bientôt de faim aussi !  
\- Curieux, j’aurais cru que ça serait à moi de dire ça et toi de rétorquer que, Mais ça réchauffe, ça occupe. Et puis Spip nous a trouvé quelque chose à manger, regarde.  
Et puis la tempête sera calmée demain. Ah, ‘faudra juste penser à récolter de la neige et à la mettre à fondre, qu’on ait de quoi boire.   
\- Ouaip, ben, on verra ça plus tard. Pour l’instant j’ai d’autres projets : t’as raison, on se les pèle et ça nous réchauffera !  
\- Bien sûr. Corps et cœur, aussi.  
\- Shh. »

Rien à dire de plus, donc. Ils savent ce qu’ils font et préfèrent l’un et l’autre se passer de commentaire, faire taire les mots pour mieux apprécier les sensations ;

La couverture rugueuse agresse les genoux, les avant-bras, et en fait toute la surface de leurs corps en contact avec. Et c’est encore pire dès que les mouvements les font frotter contre. Mais c’est un petit inconfort dont ils se soucient fort peu, finalement. Ça devient bientôt très secondaire par rapport aux autres sensations que font naître leurs deux corps devant ce feu, à la lisière de la chaleur des flammes.  
Dans le chaud et froid, à la limite entre l’air glacial et le brasier ardent, léchés par les deux extrêmes, ils se créent une zone délicieusement tiède juste pour tous les deux. La peau de l’autre a la température parfaite, comme un point de répit au cœur de la tempête.   
Et, en un de temps, ils se retrouvent à allumer comme un nouveau feu au creux de leurs deux corps unis.


End file.
